a southern rose and its thorns
by speestergirl96
Summary: rogue gets a secret admirer and cant understand a boy actually liking her, while piotr peter/colossus cant understand someone not liking her. comments are welcome, hints are helpful.
1. my day starts with a bang!

I do not own anything other than the story idea.

Characters, places, and anything else belongs to their respective owners.

Authors notes: _italic means mind speak. _And comment if you want to, this is my first story and your opinion could be helpful.

**Chapter one:**

The Xavier institute was quiet.

Way too quite.

I walk through the halls looking for either my roommate kitty Pryde or my adopted brother Kurt Wagner, both were absent.

I find Scott Summers and Jean Grey watching a movie in the commons room, almost snuggling on the couch.

"No P.D.A!" I call as I pass by.

Scott's face turns as bright as a tomato and Jean giggles, I scurry out of the room before Scott can think about revenge.

I hear someone talking in the kitchen, I run, because that voice belongs to no other then Logan, or wolverine as he is better known.

As I fly into the kitchen I almost run smack into Piotr "Peter" Rasputin, or Colossus.

Piotr is huge! Like 6'7'' and muscular, I once heard Kurt say Piotr could bench-press 700 pounds! And that's without his powers! But you'll nev'a hear him brag, Piotr is shy and very humble.

He grabs my shoulders to steady me, most people are so afraid of my powers that they don't stand too close, but Piotr doesn't seem to fear anything.

"Sorry" I say as he lets go.

Piotr smiles shyly.

"It is all right" he says.

Logan raises his eye brow and looks between the two of us.

"Nice entrance stripes" Logan says trying to hide his smile.

I hurry over to him and wrap him in a hug.

"I can't believe ya are back" I cry.

Piotr looks uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Mr. Logan" he says and leaves the room.

Logan nods.

"Good kid. So how have you been holding up while I was gone? That Cajun hasn't been coming around, has he?" Logan asks.

I laugh. Logan hates Gambit.

"No. he quite coming around about a week after ya left! Don't know why?"

Logan nods "good"

I roll my eyes, and Logan leads us out of the kitchen.

Logan's jacket smells of those cigars he loves and worn leather.

"Anything happen?" he asks

I shrug.

"I've put in a load of danger room training"

We talk for a while, till prof. X sends for Logan.

"See ya later stripes" Logan messes up my hair.

"Bye" I shove him away.

I decide to take a walk in the woods surrounding the X mansion.

I see kitty hanging out under a tree, then I realize Kurt is in the tree.

Kurt is the first to notice me.

"Ay sis" he calls, his German accent thick.

Kitty squeals with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Rogue! Have you seen the new boy? He is so super cute!"

Kurt frowns and his blue furry face turns slightly purple.

Kurt has a crush on kitty, has since he arrived at the institute.

"No. who is he?" I ask.

"His name is Justin Collins, he is so super cute, and like so totally cool" she gushes.

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"He isn't vat cool, his power is the ability to fly, and not vith vings like Angel" Kurt complains.

I smile at Kurt's obvious jealousy.

"I guess I will meet him eventually" I shrug.


	2. The art of letter sniffing?

And again I do not own anything other than the story idea.

Be cool if I did!

Characters, places, and anything else belongs to their respective owners.

Authors notes: _italic means mind speak. _I just love superchick. Oh and 'vamp' is Kurt's poping up thing he does, cool?

**Chapter two:**

I wake up at 4:30 am and sneak out of our room, careful not to wake kitty on my way out.

I creep down the stairs and peek around, nothing.

I skip to the kitchen, humming a 'one girl revolution' by superchick. I hear someone chuckle quietly.

Piotr is leaning on the counter by the fridge holding a glass of milk.

"Good morning rogue" he says.

I look down at my pj's and my face heats up.

"Good morning Piotr"

He looks a little shocked.

"What?" I ask.

He smiles.

"Sorry, It is just most people just call me peter. Since they can't pronounce Piotr" he explains.

I look down at the floor.

"Yea, ah accidentally touched a Russian woman once, left 'er in the hospital for two weeks, i learned a lot of Russian from 'er"

I hear Piotr move away from the counter. He stands directly in front of me.

I look up and his face is gentle.

"I can't even begin to know how your powers must burden you" his Russian accent thick as he speaks.

It's weird for me to have someone other than Logan, kitty, or Kurt standing this close to me.

I look back at the ground, we just stand there for a moment, and then he steps away.

Piotr moves back to his spot by the fridge.

I get out cereal and the milk, and we sit in companionable silence until Logan strolls in.

He grabs a soda then turns to study us.

"So what are you doing up so early stripes?" he asks me.

"Ya are leavin again today aren't ya?" is my response.

Logan nods.

"But stripes, this is gonna be a short trip. An official X-man trip, me and Summers are gonna be gone six days tops"

This relaxes me a lot, I love it here I really do, but I don't feel right when Logan is gone.

Logan nods towards Piotr.

"And your excuse tin man?"

Piotr smiles and shrugs.

'I could not sleep" he says.

Then Piotr gets up and begins to leave the room.

"Bye Mr. Logan. See you later Rogue"

Then he hurries out the door.

Logan laughs and turns to face me.

"So are you and tin man close?" he asks

"Me and Piotr? Nah"

Logan raises an eye brow.

"Ha. Whatever you say stripes, whatever you say"

Before I leave to go upstairs Logan stops me.

"You gonna be ok while i'm gone?" he asks.

i roll my eyes "ah can take care of my self"

Logan laughs and i head back upstairs, hoping for a little rest.

But to my horror, Kitty was awake. And hiding somthing.

"ROGUE!" she yelps.

She shoves an envelope under her pillow.

"What was that?" I question.

"NOTHING! I mean… um… what are you talking about?" she asks nervously.

I reach under her pillow and grab the little envelope.

"Kitty, what is this?" I wave the envelope in front of her face.

Kitty sighs.

"It's a letter. It was left here for you" she admits.

"Why?" I ask.

Kitty grabs the envelope.

"Don't know…. Let's open it!"

Before I can stop her, she rips it open.

"Dear, rogue. Ooh very formal" Kitty coos, making a comical face.

"I like you. I like you a lot, and I hope you will agree to meet me by the fountain tomorrow evening. Signed your secret admirer" Kitty reads.

"Rogue this is so totally romantic!" she squeals staring at the note.

I grab it from her.

"It is probably a joke" I stuff it in my back pocket.

Kitty follows me down the halls.

"Come on rogue! Please, please go. I bet it's totally not a joke" she pleads.

Logan turns the corner.

"W'at in the world are you crying about, half pint?" he growls.

Kitty throws her hands in the air.

"Rogue got a letter from a secret admirer, and he asked her to meet him by the fountain tomorrow evening! But she won't go!" Kitty shoots me an annoyed look.

I glare at my hyper roommate.

"It is just a joke, maybe bobby and Evan got bored, or something?" I try to reason, hoping they will drop it.

Logan frowns.

"So someone's got a crush on stripes?" he asks, and Kitty nods.

"Let me see it" he growls.

I pull the note out of my pocket and pass it over to Logan.

"Why?" I ask.

Logan sniffs the letter.

And then he chuckles.

"Go stripes, give the guy chance" he says.

Kitty shrieks with joy, while Logan stalks down the hall.

"See Logan agrees with me!" Kitty teases.

'vamp'

There is the smell of sulfur.

Kurt is standing next to Kitty, his image inducer is off.

"Hey dudes"

"Hey Kurt"

"hey Fuzzy" Kitty chirps.

Kurt notices the note still in my hand.

"Vat is zat?" Kurt asks.

"Nothing!" I cry.

"Rogue has a secret admirer!" Kitty giggles

Kurt's eye brows fly up.

"Vat?" he cries.

Kitty grabs the note and throws it to Kurt.

"Dear rogue. Like vou a zot. Meet me at ze fountain." He reads.

Then just like Logan he sniffs the paper.

"ah can'z believe he vinally asked vou" Kurt says surprised.

"WHO ASKED HER?" Kitty yells.

Kurt smiles then starts running and Kitty chases after him, I lose sight of them when he 'vamps' in a puff of smoke and she runs through a wall.

I need some maturer friends.


	3. Why ah dont like cats!

And another time! I do not own anything other than the story idea.

If I had that kind of money I would be a super hero.

Characters, places, and anything else belongs to their respective owners.

Authors notes: _italic means mind speak. _i just realized its more of a 'bamf' then a 'vamp'. oops.

**Chapter three:**

_"Colossus, Ice Man, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Justin. Please report to the danger room, for a training session" _prof. X voice says in our heads.

I roll out of bed.

"Come on Kitty, get up" I growl.

I am not a morning person.

"Five more minutes" she whines.

I grab her blanket and pull it off her.

"Justin is gonna be there" I try to tempt her.

"Justin, smusten. I so totally want to sleep" she slurs.

I laugh.

Suddenly she flies up! hair all crazy.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I was supposed to meet Kurt before practice! He is so gonna hate me" she cries.

I laugh as she runs around throwing on her training uniform.

"I don't think its possible fur Kurt to hate y'a" I reassure her.

She smiles and we hurry down to training.

"Today's lesson is team work and protecting your partner" storm explains.

"Hey kit..." I am about to ask Kitty to be my partner, when storm raises her hand as a sign to wait.

"But your partner will be chosen at random"

I sigh if I get Bobby again, well someone's gonna die.

After a moment storm looks up.

"Kurt and Kitty"

Kurt and Kitty are great partners, they high five.

"Peter and Bobby"

Bobby looks up at Piotr.

"we are so gonna win, dude!" he exclaimed.

"And Rogue and Justin. Any questions? No? good!"

Storm starts the program from the control room and we get in our pairs.

As the imaging software changes the room from a metal chamber to a burning forest, Justin leans over.

"So you're the infamous Rogue, huh?" he asks and his eyes drop to my gloved hands.

I shrug; I don't know what he might have heard about me and i don't really want to talk about it.

Somthing explodes in the distance and huge fiery chunk of building flies straight at Kitty, Kurt 'bamfs' her away a safe distance.

I need to focuse.

A twig snaps and a robotic tiger leaps out of the forest, it looks around and its eyes fall on my.

It charges towards me and Justin, Justin flies straight up and away from it.

"This is a partner protection training, so protect your partner!" i growl under my breath as i decide what to do.

I have no escape, I start running, but I know it will catch me, Justin is supposed to be defending me! where is he?

I feel a sharp pain as the tiger's claws dig into my back, I cry out in pain.

I feel its hot breath on my calf and prepare for the immense pain.

"ROGUE!" Kitty screams.

"sis!" I hear Kurt's voice cry.

There is a a few more screams, but those might be mine.

There is an animalistic growl and the sound of metal hitting metal.

Suddenly I feel the tiger's weight ripped off my body and hear its growls stop.

I feel some large, strong arms lift me off the ground, the pain is blinding.

"Easy milaya moya, you will be ok"

It's the thick Russian of Piotr.

"Is she ok?" Kurt asks, I hear Kitty sobing.

"This is why ah don't like cats" i whisper.

Then I black out.

oOo

In the Med. Bay.

"Rogue, Rogue please wake up!" Kitty pleads.

"Keety, Jean said Rogue will be fine" I hear Kurt say in a shaky voice.

I roll.

"Can y'all two quiet down, ah'm trying to sleep here" I growl.

Kitty dives on top of me.

"Rogue! Your alive!" she cries.

Soon Kurt is also crushing me in a hug.

"Oww. y'all is squishin me!" I mock-scold.

We laugh as they climb off the Med. bed.

"That tiger malfunctioned and Justin like so totally freaked, so Peter saved you!" Kitty explains giddy, and bouncing with relief, while Kurt goes to find Jean and Storm.

I take in all my injurys "Logan will NOT be happ'a" I warn.

After Jean and Storm finally anounce me "on the mend with a few deep cuts" and leave, Kitty ushers in Piotr.

"Pete wanted to be sure you were all right"

Kitty grabs Kurt's arm and drags him out, whispering and leaving me alone with Piotr.

"Hey Piotr, thanks for saving my life. That tiger coulda kill'd y'a" I say.

He smiles and shuffles his feet nervously.

"your very welcome, it was nothing"

I try to think of somthing to say.

"Hey piotr?"

Piotr nods "Yes, milaya moya?"

"What does that mean? Y'a call'd me that back in the Danger Room too! ah mean ah understand most Russian, but that was unformiliar"

Piotr blushes a deep scarlet.

"Its is a term of affection. It means, my sweet" he explains.

"oh"

We sit in silence for a few moments and before i can think of a response, he hurries out of the Med. Bay.

Kitty comes in, all excited and talks for a few hours, but i mostly drowned her out.

All i can think about is, why am I suddenlly embaressing myself around him?

* * *

Authors notes: so i know i put the first three on really fast, but the plan is to update every saturday night. sound good? Plus i need some comments, be as brutal as you like. see what y'all think. ok, and thank you all so much for giving my story a chance!


	4. me?

I do not own anything other than the story idea.

Do you think I would be writing fan fiction if I owned 'Marvel'? No.

Characters, places, and anything else belongs to their respective owners.

Authors notes:_ italic means mind speak._ Thank you all who commented and are reading my story, I love this pair and think they deserve a chance. my bad, justin is an OC.

i am sorry that i havent updated a friend of mine died and i just couldnt make myself update, sorry.

**Chapter four:**

I lie in my own bed and stare at the ceiling. My stiches are sore and driving me crazy! Plus Kitty won't let me do anything for myself.

"Do you need anything?" Kitty asks for the millionth time. I role my eyes "Kitty ah'm fine! An ah don't need y'all to wait on me!" I growl.

Kitty smiles "like, sorry Rogue. But Kurt and I totally just want to help"

'Bamf' Kurt is standing at the end of my bed. "Oh, come on Rogue" Kurt whines. "You're hurt"

I growl and push myself out of bed. "Ah'm goin for a walk. Ok?" both Kurt and Kitty try to convince me lay back down as I storm from the room, but don't follow me further.

I am almost out the kitchen door, on my way to the gardens, when spike flies through the door on his skate board. "Watch it!" I snarl. Spike skids to a stop "whoa, dude your like seriously heated! What's up?" he asks with serious concern.

I fall into the nearest chair and Spike sits next to me. "My stitches, they are itchy an sore, an just plain annoying! sorry" I grumble. Spike nods "dude it's cool. I know what that's like. Just rest and relax they will be fine!" Spike declares.

We go our separate ways. I to the garden and Spike to the library.

The weather is awesome! Just nice and cool, I can hear fellow students like Boom-Boom and Bobby, playing 'power tag' and probably destroying half the lawn. I find a quiet spot, shaded by an old weeping willow and hidden from view of the mansion.

The ground is firm but the grass is super soft and I find myself drifting.

2 hours later:

I wake up at first very confused by the amount of green around me, but as the memories come flooding back I hear humming. The voice is deep and strong, and it sounds very familiar. "Piotr?" I can't believe I said it out loud. "Rogue?" he responds.

He pushes aside the vines. "What are you doing out and about?" Piotr asks, I shrug "couldn't take it anymore!" I sigh.

Piotr laughs. "I can believe that" he glances at the spot besides me "May I?" he asks, I nod "oh! Shur should'a asked y'a" he waves off my worries. "It is fine"

I notice a large bundle of things lying at his side. "What's that?" I ask pointing to the bundle. Piotr shrugs looking embarrassed "just some paints, a canvas" I stare "y'a can paint?" I ask and Piotr nods.

I talk him into showing me some of his work. It's beautiful! They are artistic and elegant I almost can't believe hands as large and destructive as his can make such thin and delicate lines. "These are just gorgeous!" I exclaim, as he flips from one to another.

There are charcoals of some of the younger students playing, a painting of one of Bobby's ice sculptures, even a water color of the mansion.

Then on the last occupied page, is a simple pencil sketch of a beautiful young teen. "Who is this?" I ask as I study the soft lines of the eyes and smile. Piotr clears his throat "it is a sketch of…. Well, you" he points to the lighter stripe in the girl's hair.

I am so shocked. "Me?" I ask unsure, Piotr nods "yes. It was one evening after Logan had just left, you were watching him go and it gave me an opportunity to sketch" he explains. "Well y'a must only see the good in people" I say kind of joking, Piotr shakes his head "I only see what is there to begin with"

Piotr tells me about why he likes painting "sure i am a 6'7'' and on level 29 in the danger room, but I don't want to just destroy things…. I want to create too!" he sighs. "Ah know what you mean" I say, Piotr smiles. "My powers, they hurt people and give me their powers. Ah gain from others loss an ah hate it! So whenever ah ave a chance to help ah do" my face heats up when I realize how much I just poured out to him, but when I glance up at his face, he is smiling.

_"Rogue and Piotr, Jean and Justin. I am sorry to disturb you all, but please report to my office" _prof. Xavier commands. I turn to see Piotr already watching me. "What'd y'a think it is?" I ask, Piotr just shrugs. We run non-stop all the way.

oOo

The Brother Hood of Evil is at it again. Another team consisting of Kitty, Kurt, Spike, and Storm is already there, but apparently something's gone wrong. As the X-Jet lands the abrupt stop causes one of my stitches to pull and I grunt in pain, Piotr who is sitting to my left, gives me a questioning look, but I smile and wave it off.

The Brother Hood of Evil started by robbing a warehouse belonging to Senator Kelly, but was interrupted by team Alpha.

When we join the fight I use some left over juice from an accident with Boom-Boom to throw some explosive sparks at Toad. I see Storm fighting Mystique in a ferocious battle, I'm glad I wasn't a part of. But I can't find Kurt or Kitty anywhere.

Blob tries to attack Jean, screaming "TOO GOOD FOR ME, HUH?" but Piotr cuts him off, fully covered in metal from head to toe.

Suddenly there is a scream from my left, inside the warehouse, its Kitty's. Before I can think or call for back up I'm sprinting towards the building, yelling "KIT I'M COMING!" I skid to a stop, lying on the floor is Kurt and Scarlet Witch, or Wanda Maximoff daughter of Magneto, holding a knife to Kitty's throat.

"Kitty, why aren't y'a phasing away?" I ask, but Kitty just looks at Kurt, which is answer enough; no one threatens my brother and gets away with it!

"Wanda" I challenge. She smiles in her sadistic way. "Why? Hello Rogue" she purrs evilly. "What?" I ask "did daddy send y'a on a little errand?" Wanda sneers and dropped her hold on Kitty. "You little! Are you gonna fight me or what? Rogue" she growls.

Kitty uses the distraction to drag Kurt to safety and check him over. "wait'n on y'a!" I taunt. Wanda is about to attack when a large campaign truck that reads 'vote Kelly for senator' comes barreling through the warehouse. Straight towards me!

Piotr jumps in front of the truck and grabs hold of me, retracting the metal from only his hand and touching my face, this causes his powers to transfer to me. I yank his hand off my face "are y'a crazy?" but piotr just shakes off the slight head ache i just gave him, faces the tuck and plants his feet, i activate the powers realizing his plan and then we are both metal warriors.

I charge Wanda while Piotr takes care of the truck. After a moment Kitty and healthy looking Kurt join us too. Wanda sees they are outnumbered and don't stand a chance. "RETREAT!" Mystique commands and the B.H.E. all run off to their base.

As soon as I disengage Piotr's powers I am hit with an incredible wall of pain. I do all that I can to keep from blacking out. Piotr, Kitty and Kurt are at my side in a moment. "ah'm fine" I grunt, but nobody listens to me. I hear Jean talking to Storm "her stitches the weren't healed like we thought they were, they have torn"

We rush back to the mansion and for me most of it is a blur, until I notice Justin looking in almost perfect shape for someone who just fought Quicksilver, glaring me down in the X-Jet.


	5. spies we are not!

I don't own it. I don't.

Well except the story idea.

Authors note: check out my new story, it's a companion to this one, but there is spoilers in it so beware. And just so y'all know personally i love gambit but for the story I needed to villain him up a little bit, sorry.

And p.s. I am so sorry for missing my posting time Friday was my friend's funeral and I just forgot, he was only 21. I miss him.

**Chapter five:**

Piotr stands stiffly at the door to my room; I lie in bed and study him. "So they told y'a to make sur ah don't try to sneak out again?" Piotr turns to look at me "it was not wise of you to play down your injuries, you could have died" his tone is serious and his face is stressed. 'ya well ah'm sorry, ah just hate bein stuck in my room" I sigh and lean my head back, they do not have to worry I will be staying in this bed for a while.

Piotr and Kitty switch off, and Kitty plops down on her bed "Rogue you won't believe what happened!" she cries, throwing her legs in the air. "Justin asked me out!" she bursts. My eyes fly open and I pull a stitch in my hurry to look at her "what?" I ask. Kitty frowns "what's wrong Rogue?" she asks, I shake my head "it is probably nothing, but ah don't trust him" I warn.

Kitty sits in silence for a moment, and I think she is angry, until she looks up. "That totally makes sense!" she says. I lean up "what?" I ask, Kitty frowns "well during the training exercise when Justin didn't help you, Kurt said that Justin looked focused not scared and then during the mission he was fighting lance and he totally didn't seem even a little winded on the way home, just angry, I thought he was angry you were injured, but now I can see that wasn't it!" her voice rises and octave with each revelation.

When Kurt comes to relive Kitty, we already have a plan and it goes down tonight. Kurt sits down on the edge of my bed "ay sis, Jean said Logan and Scott are on their way back!" he says, knowing it will boost my morale. I sit up "really? Why?" he looks away "well, someone might have accidently told them what happen" he admits. I flop down against the bed "great, now ah'll have a loco Logan around" I sigh only half angry, I do miss him.

oOo

11:30 pm.

Kitty and I are dressed in all black and scurrying through the mansion, through as in Kitty is phazing us through the walls. We stop outside Justin's room. "here is the plan" kitty whispers 'we sneak in search the room and get out before he totally catches us" I nod and we move in.

Kitty peeks first and Justin is nowhere to be found "where is he?" she asks. I shrug and start digging through his sock drawer (everyone hides things in their sock drawer, or their underwear drawer. But I am not going there) "ah found sumthin" I whisper.

"Oh really?" Justin's voice asks from the door way. Before I can react kitty dives at me and phazes us into the kitchen.

Guess who is in the kitchen, yep. Piotr. "Good morning rouge? Kitty?"

**Yeah I know a cliff hanger. Sorry it is so short I promise the next one will be longer!**


	6. boys are so bossy!

**If I owned x-men Kurt and Kitty would be together all ready.**

**Authors notes:**

**Chapter six:**

Piotr looks between me and Kitty like we are half crazy. "mornin Piotr" I say trying to act cool; Kitty looks out into the hall "Rouge! I think I hear him coming!" she whispers urgently. Piotr frowns "what is wrong?" he looks over my 'spy' clothes "and why are you dressed in all black?" he asks. "Well its justi…" I start, but Kitty drabs my arm and yanks' me behind the counter.

Justin storms in and comes to a screeching halt. "Hey colossus" he fakes a cheery voice. Piotr nods in greeting, but doesn't speak. The mixture of his silence and his towering height seem to drive Justin to search for us elsewhere.

"Good job peter!" kitty says peeking around the corner; I give Piotr a reassuring smile "sorry, umm… we were just…" I try to think of a reasonable story, but kitty just spills the beans "we suspected Justin and decided to search his room for clues and…" Piotr stops her "wait. Suspected him of what?"

Kurt comes bamfing into the room and looks almost as shocked as Justin did when he found us in his room; "vhats going on?" he asks cautiously, kitty throws her arms around his thin, blue neck "Kurt your never gonna believe what Rogue found when we searched Justin's room!" they all turned expectantly towards me.

I room my eyes "when ah searched his sock drawer ah found eh file marked x-men, and when ah opened it ah found a list of all our weaknesses and shortcomings" Piotr frowns "that is the kind of information our enemies would pay large sums of money for!" I nod.

oOo

The four of us hide in my and Kitty's room; "what should we do?" Kitty asks "ah think we should confront him and…" I start, but Piotr cuts me off "absolutely not! You will go nowhere near him until we know for sure he isn't trying to harm you" I want to argue with him, but his strong stance and worried frown make me decide not to push him.

For now.

**I know I am the worst author ever! And I know I promised you all a long chapter and this isn't long, im sorry. Also my school just started this week so I won't be updating next week, but the week after I will give y'all two nice, long chapters cool? Thank you for being so awesome and understanding**


End file.
